It is well known, particularly in the field of transporting and using particulate materials, commonly powders, granules, pellets, and the like that it is important to keep product particles as free as possible of contaminants. Particulates are usually transported within a facility where they are to be mixed, packaged or used in a pressurized tubular system that in reality produces a stream of material that behaves somewhat like a fluid. As these materials move through the pipes, considerable friction is generated not only among the particles themselves, but also between the tube walls and the particles in the stream. In turn, this friction results in the development of particle dust, broken particles, fluff, streamers (ribbon-like elements that can “grow” into quite long and tangled), glass fibers in glass filled products, that can impede the flow of materials or even totally block the flow. The characteristics of such a transport system are quite well known, as is the importance and value of keeping product particles as free as possible of contaminants.
The term “contaminant” as used herein includes a broad range of foreign material and includes foreign material as well as broken particles or streamers of the product being transported. In either case, using plastics as an example, such foreign material would have a detrimental effect on the finished product. Specifically, foreign material different in composition from the primary material, such as dust, and non uniform material of the primary product, such as streamers, would not necessarily have the same melting temperatures as the primary product and would cause flaws when the plastics material is melted and molded.
Considering product quality, and focusing on moldable plastics as a primary example, foreign material different in composition from the primary material, such as dust, non-uniform material of the primary product, fluff, and streamers, does not necessarily have the same melting temperatures as the primary product and causes flaws when the material is melted and molded. These flaws result in finished products that are not uniform in color, may contain bubbles, and often appear to be blemished or stained, and are, therefore, unsellable. It is important to note that since these same non-uniform materials often do not melt at the same temperature as the primary product, the unmelted contaminants cause friction and premature wear to the molding machines, resulting in downtime, lost production, reduced productivity, increased maintenance and thus increased overall production costs.
Since dust and other contaminants are generated mostly by the transport system, it is of primary importance to not only provide apparatus for thoroughly cleaning the particles, but to do so as close to the point of use of the particles as possible so as to avoid the generation of contaminants through additional transport. Accordingly, compact dedusters have been used for many years to clean materials in this application, capable of handling smaller volumes of product, yet also capable of thoroughly cleaning the product. The compact dedusters permit the installation of the deduster immediately before final use of the products, rather than at an earlier stage after which re-contamination can occur.
Dedusters used to clean contaminants from particulate material can be found in U.S. Pat. No. 5,035,331, granted to Jerome I. Paulson on Jul. 30, 991, in which air is blown upwardly through wash decks over which a flow of contaminated particulate material is passed so that the flow of air up through the wash decks removes the contaminants from the material flow. A magnetic field is provided by the deduster so that the particulate material flow passes through the magnetic field to neutralize the static charge on the particulates and facilitate the removal of the contaminants from the material. The flow of contaminant laden air is discharged from the deduster, while the cleaned particulate material is passed on to the manufacturing process.
A compact dedusting apparatus is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,595,369, granted on Jul. 22, 2003, to Jerome I. Paulson. Like the larger dedusting apparatus depicted in U.S. Pat. No. 5,035,331, the follow of particulate material is cleansed of contaminates that have had the static charged attracting the contaminates to the particulates neutralized. The cleaning process utilizes a flow of air passing through the stream of particulate material passing over wash decks. The contaminate-laden air is discharged through the top of the dedusting apparatus, while the cleaned particulate material is discharged from the bottom of the deduster.
A cyclonic dust collector is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,032,804 issued to Jerome I. Paulson on Mar. 7, 2000. In this dust collection apparatus, which is purported to be cyclonic but the air is actually only passed around a semi-circular path to remove heavier dust particles by centrifugal force, a filter apparatus is positioned at the discharge opening to trap any remaining dust particles within the air stream. This dust collector apparatus is sold by Pelletron Corporation, assignee of the instant application, and is available in a horizontal version and a vertical version. In each instance, the filter is positioned at the discharge opening of the air and restricts the airflow through the housing. Furthermore, the filter is difficult to access for cleaning and/or removal from the dust collector.
This contaminate-laden air must be cleaned of the dust and contaminate material before being discharged to the atmosphere, as is typically the case. The conventional cleaning process uses a series of filters that must be continuously cleaned and frequently replaced to maintain efficiency in the cleaning process. Furthermore, the influx of fresh air into the dedusting apparatus, unless treated, is subject to fluctuations in moisture content and temperature, which affects the efficiency of the washing process in the deduster. If the air is treated to provide consistent moisture and temperature levels, such treatment adds to the expense of operating the dedusting apparatus.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide a compact dedusting apparatus that can be placed in-line of the particulate material flow immediately prior to the use of the particulate material in a manufacturing process, while providing for a recycling of the discharged air back into the dedusting apparatus.